Mobile devices often provide various mapping related features such as displaying a map view for a region in various modes and according to various viewpoints. Traditional mapping applications operable on mobile devices receive raster image data for a given map region of a map view. However, raster data is unusable for creating three-dimensional models of a map region and a corresponding three-dimensional map view of the map region. Further, within a map view of a map application executing on a mobile or desktop device, a user may prefer to see a representation of the surrounding environment in an aesthetically simple rendering. For example, as a user walks down a street while referencing the map view provided by a mobile device, a user may find it easier to navigate if surrounding structures in the map view were stripped of unnecessary and distracting details, texture or other information that may not be related to navigation or identification of the structure. In some cases, the map view may be three-dimensional, and in such a case a map view that is a simplified version of the real world may allow a user to make quicker navigation decisions.